Final Chances
by IWriteToSurvive
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy changed dramatically during his service as a Death Eater. He knew his family got what they deserved. He regretted and hated his past. He had no reason to believe that his future would be much of an improvement. Until he got a letter inviting him back to Hogwarts. He knew the risks, but he wanted a final chance. Disclaimer: I'm not JKR.
1. Chapter 1: Starting Over

Chapter 1: Starting Over

Draco spent a lot of time alone and cooped up in his room at Malfoy Manor after the Battle of Hogwarts. He kept having nightmares of his previous years. Every night he would wake in a sweat from memories he strongly wished he could forget. As each day dragged on, Draco grew more and more depressed. He couldn't help but feel like his life was doomed to be miserabl, filled with sorrow and regret.

It wasn't until a hot summer day in early July that Draco found hope that his future could be different. On this summer day, Draco, and all the students of Hogwarts, received a letter; a letter inviting them all back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When Draco's mother, Narcissa, saw his letter, she smiled and insisted he return to Hogwarts. Though Draco was already of age, Narcissa wanted him to complete his final year at Hogwarts. She saw this as an opportunity for Draco's life to improve and wanted her son to have the best possible chance to move forward from the past she knew he hated.

At first, Draco was reluctant to return to Hogwarts but, tough as he knew it would be, he decided to go anyway.

It was on the train ride to Hogwarts when Draco realized the full impact of what returning truly meant. Immediately upon entering the train he noticed the way everyone stared at him. Not being the same proud and arrogant person he once was, Draco kept his head down and avoided all eye contact. Everyone was silent as he proceeded past them, only whispering to their neighbors once his back was turned. Eager to escape the unwanted attention, Draco disappeared into the first empty compartment he could find and locked the door behind him. Drawing the curtains closed, he sighed in relief as the cold stares from the people in the corridor beyond disappeared from sight. Sinking into a spot beside the window, he pressed his forehead against the cool glass and closed his eyes. This term wasn't going to be easy.

Upon his arrival at Hogwarts, Draco looked up at the building that housed some of his worst memories. Instantly he was filled with immense guilt at the sight of the broken castle. Giant, gaping holes still made their mark on a few of the castle's towers, black scorch marks from rebounded curses and jinxes had yet to be rub from the outer walls, and in the very back of the castle, Draco could see a tower that was still undergoing construction. Shame flooded over him as he looked at the aftermath of a battle that constantly haunted him. All of this was his fault. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again as he tried to clear his head of the nightmare. Trying to blend in, he drifted with the crowd up the castle steps and into the Great Hall. Draco managed to sit himself at the very edge of the Slytherin table without attracting too much attention and avoiding all eye contact. Draco sat through the feast in silence. His goal this term was to avoid everyone and remain invisible. So far, it was working.

Draco had yet to say a word to anyone and the rest of the evening went by in a haze. Though he was surrounded by other Slytherins who returned, Draco had never felt more alone. Draco spent the rest of the night lying awake in his dormitory. He couldn't sleep. Familiar as his surroundings were, Draco finally came to the conclusion that this dormitory would no longer bring him comfort. Slytherin House would never again feel like home to him. He was merely a stranger, visiting.

The next day, classes began as usual. As Draco scanned over his course schedule Professor Slughorn had given him, he was relieved to see that he head a free period first thing that morning. This meant that he was free to take his time with breakfast and had at least an hour or so to avoid a crowded classroom filled with the very people who despised him. Gradually the Great Hall emptied as students made their way to morning classes. With each person that left the Hall, Draco began to relax a little more.

When the Hall was empty Draco attempted to eat breakfast and memorize his new course schedule. Absorbed as he was, he did not take immediate notice when a tall figure stood next to him. Draco jumped slightly when the person coughed to announce their presence and, looking up, he met eyes with Headmistress McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor," he said. "I'm sorry, I know I ought to have left by now but my first period is free so I thought I'd stay a little longer and-"

Professor McGonagall held up one hand, interrupting Draco, and said, "It's quite all right, Mr. Malfoy. I only wished to have a quick word with you."

Not knowing what to expect, Draco nodded but held his silence. For a moment it seemed as if Professor McGonagall were at a loss for words, then she did something Draco never would have expected from a woman as strict and proper as her. She sighed and took a seat on the bench next to him at the Slytherin table. Something about her sitting at a student table so casually seemed out of place to Draco; odd, yet natural.

"I want to tell you how very proud of you I am, Mr. Malfoy."

In shock and certain that he had not heard her correctly, Draco developed a perplexed expression which McGonagall noticed and further elaborated.

"I am proud and pleased that you chose to return to Hogwarts this term. It was a very brave decision," she said, folding her hands on the table in front of them. "I'm not going to lie to you, Mr. Malfoy. This year is going to be difficult for you. Many people have questioned my decision to invite you back to Hogwarts. Most people still mistrust you and your family, and with good reason, but I have decided to give you one last chance," she paused and then added, "I saw you the night of the Battle, Mr. Malfoy. You and your parents sat in a corner of this very hall. You looked…relieved."

"I was relieved, Professor," Draco said quietly, looking away. "My nightmare was finally over."

McGonagall smiled slightly in sympathy. "Many nightmares ended that night, Mr. Malfoy. Something changed in you then. I could see it. This is why I invited you to return to Hogwarts. You're a changed person who deserves a second chance."

"Thank you, Professor. I appreciate it," Draco said.

McGonagall nodded slightly and continued. "I also wanted to give you this," she said, handing him a tiny badge. Looking at it, Draco realized it was the badge usually worn by the Head Boy. Slightly confused, and extremely shocked, he attempted to hand the badge back to Professor McGonagall.

"I can't take this, Professor. I don't deserve it and I definitely haven't earned it."

McGonagall refused to reclaim the badge. "You have done more than earn it. The very fact that you believe yourself unworthy tells me that you are. The Battle and the things you witnessed changed you, Mr. Malfoy. Had you not changed you would not have returned to school. Usually the Head Boy and Head Girl would have received notification of their appointment by owl but, I waited to send the Head Boy badge. I wanted to see if you would return before I made my final decision."

Silence followed this speech for several seconds before Draco found his voice. "Thank you, Professor. I'll do my best."

"You're welcome," she said as she stood from the table. "Now, I suggest you prepare for your first lesson. Your N.E.W.T. year is very important."

"Yes, Professor."

"And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Still in shock at the Headmistress's faith in him, he had yet to place the badge on his robes at all the first week of lessons. Instead, he kept it in his pocket, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Somehow, miraculously, he had managed to avoid any kind of confrontation thus far. Draco had learned that Hermione Granger had been made Head Girl, naturally. Not too keen on the idea of Granger, Weasley, and Potter discovering his new position as Head Boy, Draco continued to keep his badge in his pocket. It wasn't until that Friday, his first night of corridor patrol duty, that he exposed the shiny little badge to the outside world, rather than the inside of his pocket.

Draco was patrolling the third floor corridor a little past eleven o'clock when, as a result of his attention being elsewhere, he ran right into someone.

"_Lumos_," he said, looking to the floor at the person he had accidentally knocked down. It was Hermione Granger.

Before he could help her up and apologize, Hermione was at her feet and telling him off. "What on earth are you sneaking about for, Malfoy," she asked angrily.

"I'm not _sneaking about_, Granger," he retorted, slightly irritated.

"Then what are you doing out so late?" she demanded.

"Same as you I suppose," he said calming himself a little bit. "Patrolling the corridors. It's part of my duties, after all."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Slytherin Prefects have Monday, Thursday, and Sunday patrols, Malfoy."

"I'm fully aware of that," he replied.

"Then what are you wandering about for?"

"Like I said, I'm doing my duty."

"It's not your night to patrol!" she said, getting rather irritable.

Without saying anything, Draco pulled his Head Boy badge from his pocket and held it up for Hermione to see. Pinning the badge to the front of his robes, Draco said, "It is my night to patrol, Granger. I'm Head Boy."

Shock and surprise mingled on Hermione's face before she indicated the badge on his chest and said, "Where did you get that?"

"Professor McGonagall gave it to me first day of lessons. What, do you think I stole it or something?" he asked sarcastically. This was the exact kind of confrontation he had been trying to avoid all week.

Hermione remained silent though her expression clearly stated that she thought it very likely that Draco could have stolen the badge. Noticing this, Draco became irritated and offended. "Look, I was just as surprised and skeptical as you are when McGonagall told me. I even tried to give it back but she insisted. So, whether we like it or not, I'm Head Boy and I plan on doing my best to deserve this badge. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to finish my patrols."

After her patrol duties were finished around midnight Hermione made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. Sitting in an armchair next to the fire, Hermione found herself lost in thought and almost didn't realize when Harry, Ron, and Ginny all moved from their table to join her around the fire.

_Why has McGonagall made Malfoy Head Boy? Why not Harry or Ron? After everything that happened in the battle surely one of them deserves it more? So, why Malfoy? How could he possibly have earned it?_

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at Ron as he sat in the chair next to hers. Since the Battle of Hogwarts ended Hermione and Ron had spent little time apart. They finally belonged to one another. Things were as they should have been all along and they couldn't be happier.

"Something on your mind, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she and Harry sat on the sofa next to the fire.

She thought for a moment then decided to tell them about Malfoy. As much as she wanted to avoid this conversation, she knew Ron would explode if he found out secondhand.

"Yes, actually. I ran into the new Head Boy during my patrols about an hour ago."

"So, McGonagall _did_ make someone Head Boy!" Ron exclaimed. "And here I was thinking she just couldn't choose between me and Harry!"

"That, Ron, would have been an easy decision," Ginny said sharply.

Before Ron could come back with a snide remark to his sister, Hermione spoke up. "I wish McGonagall _had_ picked one of you. Or not appointed a Head Boy at all," she finished quietly.

"Why? Who did she pick?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione hesitated, looking sideways into the fire and absentmindedly ran her fingers along the sleeve of her robes where, on her arm beneath, the word MUDBLOOD had been carved into her skin only months before. Noticing the slight movement Hermione made, Ginny gasped. Hermione nodded, thankful that Ginny had understood without her having to communicate verbally.

"How could she make that cowardly piece of scum Head Boy? Has she gone completely mental?" Ginny said, outraged.

"Who?" asked Ron, clueless as usual.

Hermione couldn't look into Ron's eyes. She hadn't spoken Malfoy's name in months. Despite her strength, what Malfoy's aunt Bellatrix had done to her at Malfoy Manor had taken its toll on Hermione. She had spent months avoiding all mention of the event that led to her scars. She even avoided Malfoy himself, as he reminded her of her torture. Yet, tonight, after taking several precautions, she had run directly into Draco Malfoy, the nephew of the woman who tortured her.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at Ron. Bracing herself for and explosion, Hermione finally said, "Malfoy. McGonagall made Malfoy Head Boy."

"WHAT?" shouted Ron.

Hermione winced at Ron's outrage. Several late-night stragglers left in the common room fell silent and stared at them.

"Is McGonagall insane? Why would she make _him_ Head Boy?" Ron went on ranting.

Ginny and Ron spent the next ten minutes raving about Malfoy and McGonagall while Harry and Hermione sat there in silence. Finally, Harry spoke up. "I bet McGonagall has her reasons for making Malfoy Head Boy."

This statement abruptly earned him intense looks of outrage from both Ron and Ginny. "Are you defending him, Harry? After all he's done? After the things his family has done!" Ron said, furious. "It was his lunatic aunt that wrote that word on Hermione's arm! And she attacked Ginny! It's because of him and his family that Hogwarts needed to be rebuilt. He's a damn Death Eater, Harry!"

"I'm not defending him, Ron. I'm just saying that McGonagall will have had her reasons. She's not an idiot," Harry said in his own defense. "Personally, I'm glad she didn't pick me. This is our last year at Hogwarts and I'd rather it be a quiet one."

Silence fell on the small group. Ron sat with his arms crossed, looking grumpy. Hermione was glad of the silence and soon after left for bed, kissing Ron on the cheek as she went. Exhausted though she was, Hermione knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep. Not when Bellatrix still terrorized her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Leaf

Chapter 2: A New Leaf

For the next several weeks Draco endured murderous stares from the other students. Everyone seemed to think that he had somehow tricked McGonagall into making him Head Boy. Unkind whispers followed him everywhere. Even several fellow Slytherins were harassing him. Though he tried to appear unaffected by this, Draco soon felt even more like an outcast.

It didn't take long for the harassment to escalate. After three weeks of cruel treatment and being the victim of potentially harmful pranks, one of which involved someone jinxing his bed covers to pin him to the mattress, Draco swallowed what little pride he still had and appealed to Professor McGonagall. Though he would never admit it, Draco was nervous to ask the Headmistress for help. He'd never had to request such a thing before and it felt odd to do so now. Making up his mind last minute, Draco asked McGonagall for new sleeping arrangements and a change in his course schedule.

The curiosity and shock showed on the Headmistress's face briefly before she spoke. "Might I ask why you wish to participate in Muggle Studies after all these years?"

Draco had been prepared for such a question. He'd been thinking about taking Muggle Studies for weeks now and didn't hesitate to answer McGonagall. "I want answers," he said, determined to make himself perfectly clear. "I want to know exactly why people despise muggles. I want to understand what's so terrible about them. I need to know what drove so many people to side with You-Know-Who – including my own family! Why do people hate them so much? Most muggles don't even know we exist. We think we're better because we have magic, but they don't even realize that our world is possible," Draco paused. His answer showed his frustration but his tone conveyed anger. He took a deep, calming breath and continued. "I was raised to hate muggles and muggle-borns. I was taught to think myself superior just because I'm a pureblood. I just want all the facts so I can form my own opinion."

Silence followed his little speech and Draco held his breath slightly. Professor McGonagall then smiled in a knowing way and said, "I see. Am I to understand, Mr. Malfoy, that your parents are unaware of this?"

Draco winced. "Yes, Professor. My parents don't know and I'd prefer to keep it that way for now if you don't mind. This is my choice." If he knew, Lucius would be furious with Draco. Narcissa, on the other hand, might be more accepting of his decision, but Draco did not want to risk it.

McGonagall considered Draco for a moment then said, "All right Mr. Malfoy. I don't see any problem with you sitting in on lessons as long as it doesn't affect your other schoolwork. I'm sure Professor Gideon will be pleased to have you." Draco thanked her and was about to leave the Headmistress' office when she spoke to him again. "There is something I would like you to do, Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall as she scribbled away at a letter in front of her. "At the end of the term I want you to report to me. You are to tell me of your experience, what you've learned, and what your new opinion is regarding muggles and why. This in my one requirement for you joining Muggle Studies."

Surprised by this, Draco nodded and said, "Yes, Professor."

"Good," she said as she placed her quill to the side and looked up from her newly finished letter. "I will have your new dormitory arranged for you by this evening."

"Thank you, Professor."

At dinner that night Draco received a note from the Headmistress.

_Mr. Malfoy, your new dormitory is located on the fifth floor behind the portrait of The Wizard and the Stars. The password is Horklump. Also, your first Muggle Studies lesson is this Thursday during your morning free period. Good luck. - Headmistress McGonagall_

Relieved that his dormitory was ready, Draco left dinner early to familiarize himself with it. Once to the fifth floor, Draco had no trouble locating the portrait described in the note. It was the largest and, in Draco's opinion, the grandest portrait in the entire hall. It was absolutely beautiful. A midnight sky, shining with a million stars, looked over a grassy hilltop upon which a middle aged wizard had set up his telescope. Awed by the beauty of a painting he had previously ignored in his years at Hogwarts, Draco nearly forgot to offer the password to the wizard who was now staring back at him silently.

After entering the dormitory, a sense of safety washed over Draco. Being the complete opposite of the Slytherin dungeons but being somewhat similar to his room at Malfoy Manor, Draco could feel his tension easing and his nerves relaxing in his new common room. Finally, he could be left alone in peace.

Thursday morning Draco woke up from a night of tossing and turning feeling a mixture of nerves and determination. Today, he would begin his Muggle Studies lessons. After grabbing a quick bite of breakfast in an attempt to calm his nerves, Draco made his way to the Muggle Studies classroom. Draco arrived twenty minutes early for the lesson on purpose. The room was empty when he walked in so he took the opportunity to look around and get to know the place. All sorts of peculiar things lay around the room on display. On the shelf to the right there stood a strange looking device with a long cord attached to it. A yellowing label before it read: _Telephone- A Muggle device used for communication over long distances_.

Draco contemplated the object for a moment, then moved on with a shake of his head. Pictures were hanging all over the walls. There were pictures of muggles doing all sorts of odd things, using strange devices, wearing weird clothing, playing bizarre looking sports. None of the photographs were moving and this intrigued Draco so much that he jumped a mile out of his skin when a voice spoke from behind him.

"Can I help you, young man?" asked a tall, kind looking wizard.

"Yes," said Draco as he handed the professor his note from McGonagall. "I'm supposed to be sitting in on lessons during my Thursday morning free period."

The professor glanced at the parchment he had been handed and smiled. "Ah, yes, Mr. Malfoy!" he exclaimed with great enthusiasm. "The headmistress mentioned that you would be joining us. Great to have you, son. I'm Professor Gideon."

"Nice to meet you, sir," said Draco as they shook hands.

There was a pause in their conversation then Professor Gideon smiled down at Draco kindly. "I know this is going to be a bit of an adjustment for you, Mr. Malfoy. It won't be easy catching up and I can't slow down to wait for you. If I did that, we'd never cover everything that's on the final exam but, if you ever need anything, just let me know. You aren't on the official class roster so, you aren't required to take the exam."

Draco nodded and said, "I understand. I'll do my best to keep up. I just need to be here." Distant voices mingled with approaching footsteps and Draco hesitated in his next words. "Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" said Professor Gideon as he turned to face Draco once again.

"I – I don't want to make a big fuss about me being here, sir," he said. "I know what others are going to say and think of me being here and I don't want to cause any trouble. I'll work hard, I swear I will, but I don't want a lot of attention, if that's all right with you, sir?" Draco felt rather embarrassed for asking the professor to let him be the invisible student but, he knew it was best, when one considered what others thought of him. It was best he kept a low profile for now.

"I understand, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Gideon said. Draco sighed. "You've been through a lot and have quite enough on your plate at the moment. I promise, I will never call on you for an answer in class and I don't expect you to hand in any work. I'm just glad you wished to be a part of this. It's a fascinating subject."

A half hour later, Draco found himself struggling to take as many notes as possible. Professor Gideon spoke fast and about things Draco didn't understand. Gideon had been right – it wasn't going to be easy for Draco to catch up.

The cold stares from the other students made it difficult for Draco to concentrate and it didn't take long for Professor Gideon to realize that his class was no longer listening to his lecture on the average muggle childhood. The professor stopped speaking and the class, save Draco, took little notice. Gideon took off the thin spectacles he wore for reading and said rather loudly, "I'm sorry to interrupt everyone, but when I teach a lesson I happen to expect my students to pay attention."

As if a trance had been broken, the class turned away from Draco in unison and he sighed with relief. Professor Gideon was about to resume his lecture when a hand shot into the air.

"Yes?"

"Professor," said Ernie McMillan. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Silence hung in the air at his words. It was clear that the entire class wanted to know the exact same thing. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"By 'he' I assume you are referring to Mr. Malfoy. Am I correct in that assumption?" said Professor Gideon rather coolly.

"Yes, sir. Why is he here?" asked Ernie with a clear tone of distaste.

"Mr. McMillan, I expect you to show respect to Mr. Malfoy. He is here because he requested to be. He wishes to learn the same as you."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I can't show him respect after everything he's done," Ernie said simply.

"You _will_ show Mr. Malfoy respect in my classroom."

"It's all right, Professor," said Draco, quietly. "I understand where he's coming from –"

The entire class looked at Draco in shock. Could Draco Malfoy really have just allowed someone to blatantly disrespect him?

Professor Gideon held up a hand to disagree with Draco. "No, Mr. Malfoy, it is not all right," he said to Draco before continuing to address Ernie. "He was made Head Boy for a reason, Mr. McMillan. He asked to be here. That alone should merit some respect. It was very brave of Mr. Malfoy to return to school and even braver to ask the Headmistress to take part in this class. In fact, I believe he may have been placed in the wrong House. Gryffindor seems more worthy of this young man."

An angry murmur broke out amongst the other students. Draco kept his head bowed so no one could see the shock on his face. That was the second time someone had suggested that he did not belong in Slytherin. Draco was in awe of this new teacher. This man, who did not know him, stood up for him. When the chatter and whispers died down again Professor Gideon spoke once more.

"Now, Mr. McMillan," he said. "If you cannot show respect to _all_ of your fellow classmates while in this room, then you may leave."

Ernie was silent and pursed his lips together as he folded his arms across his chest out of anger. He remained in his seat. He wouldn't risk leaving class and missing an important lesson. After that, class resumed as normal.

Draco hated the stares and harsh words that now followed him everywhere he went. It wasn't even dinner time and it already seemed as if the entire school knew about him taking Muggle Studies. Now, it was only a matter of time before his parents found out. Surely some nosey Slytherin would take it upon themselves to write to Draco's parents in Wiltshire. Draco dreaded his father's angry reaction and knew that he would most likely disown him completely but, in all honesty, Draco really didn't care anymore.

In an effort to ignore the hatred and gossip from the other students, Draco spent as much time as he could studying. He was going to prove them all wrong.

The rumors spread like wildfire. Could it be true? Was _Draco Malfoy_ really taking Muggle Studies? No, it couldn't be true – his parents would never allow it. What was going on? Hermione did not know what to think while Ron, on the other hand, seemed to have several theories. This latest development was all that people were talking about and Hermione's friends were no exception.

"This has got to be some kind of scheme of Malfoy's," said Ron one night as the trio sat by the common room fire, working on homework. "What else could it be?"

"I think you're way off base there, mate," said Harry as he scribbled away at his Transfiguration essay.

"What? Do you think he's planning something?"

"Ron, think about it," said Harry, slightly irritated that Ron kept interrupting his attempted focus. "Why would Malfoy be planning something? McGonagall gave him a second chance by inviting him back to Hogwarts. She made him Head Boy for Merlin's sake! Why would he risk losing her trust when he's on thin ice as it is?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," replied Ron with a wave of his huge arms. "You're defending him again. Hanna Abbott was there, Harry. She said that the professor told them all the Malfoy _asked_ to take the class. Now why would he do that unless he was planning something? Hannah said Malfoy didn't even get upset when Ernie refused to be civil with him. She said Malfoy just let it all happen and was okay with it. I don't believe it for a second!"

"Ron, when have you ever known Hannah to lie?" Harry inquired, setting down his quill.

"Well, never, but – "

"Exactly, Ron," said Harry.

"That's not the point, Harry!" said Ron, frustrated. "You're still defending him! Hermione, help me out here!"

Until she heard her name, Hermione had only been a silent listener to the conversation. If truth be told, she hadn't really been paying attention at all. "Hmm, what?" she said, snapping back to reality.

"Help me out," Ron repeated. "There's no way Malfoy actually wanted to take Muggle Studies. He's planning something."

Not wanting to get between her best friend and her boyfriend, Hermione chose to remain the neutral party. "I'm not getting involved in this, Ron," she said. "Harry, do you still have the Marauder's Map?"

Harry and Ron both looked at her quizzically at this. "Yes, why?" Harry replied.

"Can I borrow it, please?"

"Sure. Why?" he asked again.

Hermione paused. Her reason behind wanting to borrow the map would only add fuel to the fire in Harry and Ron's argument and she didn't want to be a part of that. "I just need to borrow it, please," said Hermione, avoiding the question.

Harry would have none of it and pressed her for answers. "You need it for what, Hermione?" he said forcefully.

Sighing, Hermione ran her fingers through her messy hair and said, "I want it for my Head Girl duties. I want to take it on my night patrols with me."

"Why?" asked Ron. "So you can catch everyone who's out of bed past hours? That's just low, Hermione," he said with a laugh.

Hermione kept silent. Her reasoning was her own business but Ron didn't see it that way and continued to look at her expectantly. "Oh, all right. I want it so I can do my night patrols in peace. So I can avoid Malfoy," she said in defeat.

As Hermione expected, Ron's urge to argue with Harry only increased with her answer.

"See, Harry? Even Hermione wants to avoid him! Something isn't right with him and you know it!"

Before Harry could retaliate, Hermione spoke. "Harry, can I just have the map? Please." Harry nodded and dug through his school bag and handed the map to her. "Thank you," she said. "I'll see you boys in the morning, I need some sleep." As she walked away, Hermione heard Harry and Ron continue their argument. She shook her head in exasperation and went up to bed. Sometimes, Ron was impossible to reason with.


	3. AN

Hello, my lovely readers! I've created this "chapter" to inform you all that I will be focusing on one story at a time from here until December (2016). I hope you all don't hate me, but I swear, my reasoning is sound. Until 2017 begins, I'm stuck working 2 jobs, one of which I hate greatly. Once the New Year begins, I will be replacing the job I hate with one I know I will love and will allow me more time to focus on multiple stories at once. Unfortunately, this means that my time is limited for the rest of the year and I will only be able to write one story at a time while hopefully still having time to finish writing my first novel. I know I've probably disappointed and frustrated you all to no end, but I hope you continue to wait patiently for the next chapter of your favorite story. Right now, I will be focusing on my story _Your Heart's Desire_ and then progressing to my other stories one-by-one until they are all finished or until the year has ended. Remember that I have not abandoned the other stories, they are just on temporary hiatus. This "chapter" will be deleted when I post the next chapter. I hope you all have a lovely day and please, please understand that I am truly sorry for having to do this to you all.

Lots of Love,

Andromeda


End file.
